Different Beginnings
by toinfinityandbeyondxx
Summary: This is a different way Kurt and Blaine could've met. Kurt never really met Blaine but saw them do teenage dream few weeks later Kurt transfers but doesn't join Warblers out of respect for ND. But Blaine hears a wonderful voice & piano playing each day..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, It's the Numberonefemalediva here! Well, I gave my first ever reviewer the chance to give me a prompt, and here's what she said**_**. Vamp gyrl**_**-Kurt never really meet Blaine but saw them do teenage dream few weeks later kurt transfers but doesn't join warblers out of respect for ND's. But one day Blaine hears a wonderful voice & piano playing each day... **

Kurt was nervous. No, not nervous...terrified. He had been sent by the New Direction boys to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers to get a leg up for sectionals while the rest of the boys prepared for the second annual Boys Vs. Girls competition that Mr. Shue had set up. Typical, Kurt thought. So original. He said to himself sarcastically. He was more a girl than a boy, and it was really unfair that he wasn't allowed on the girls group.

Nothing I can do now, He thought as he descended yet another spiralling staircase. The place was so big, and Kurt was afraid that he would get lost. He considered asking a boy with very heavily gelled hair as he passed him, but he decided that he should attract as little information as possible, considering he wasn't even in the proper uniform. He sighed, and the boy with the gelled hair glanced back at him. Kurt drew in a quick breath as he saw one thing about the boy- His hazel eyes. The boy quickly looked away, then set off down the stairs, then disappearing behind a corner. Kurt's heart sped up. Was he in love? No time to think about that now, because at present, he had to concentrate on following the gel-hair boy, ninja-style...

Blaine looked at his pocket watch and his eyes widened. He was late, and Wes was going to kill him! He rushed down the stairs, and he heard someone sigh. He glanced back, to meet the eyes of a beautiful boy, with porcelain skin. He only took in the eyes, though. Were they green, or blue, or grey? Blaine decided that they were a mixture between all three. Hm, he'd have to look that up later, after the performance.

He looked away from the beautiful boy, and hurried off. He turned around the corner, took a shortcut through a deserted hallway, through to the senior commons. He nodded to Wes, threw his bag to a corner, then when the Warblers started harmonizing, he broke into song, and whilst he did, he saw the beautiful boy again, and he was certain he saw his mouth drop open.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck,_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine._

He Couldn't stop looking at the boy, who looked like an angel; swaying and tapping his foot with the music.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, Just love._

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage Dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops When you look at me_

_Just one touch Now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back!_

_Imma get your heart racin' _

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

Then, as soon as it started, the performance was over. Blaine looked around for the boy, but he had disappeared into the sea of navy and blue blazers. Blaine wondered if he would ever see the boy again.

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it and that I did your prompt justice, Vamp Gyrl! Next chapter, I'll Be focusing on Kurt's transfer and his first day at Dalton.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating, life's been hectic lately, and whenever I open my laptop, either one of my friends or my boyfriend distracts me. That, and I've been having some emotional problems, and I've been feeling down lately. But, Oh. My. Wizard. God. My friend met Riker Freaking Lynch last week. I'm so jealous. But on the upside, my friend and I are going to buy REDVINES on EBay! Yay! =D Anyway, don't worry about my ramblings! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, or any of the Warblers. Just, please don't remind me.**

Kurt, once again, was sitting in the principal's office, but for different reasons than the last time he was here, when he called Mr Shue uptight. His dad, Burt, was putting in his transfer forms for Dalton Academy to Principal Figgins' office, and Kurt tagged along. So did Finn, probably to try and take a last attempt to convince Kurt to change his mind and stay at McKinley.

"Kurt," he whispered to Kurt frantically outside Figgins' office. "You can't do this to us. We need you for Sectionals." "Oh, yeah." Kurt said. "Sometimes I feel like that's the only reason that you want me in Glee. The numbers. I personally value my life more than sectionals." Finn started to say something, but Kurt cut him off. "You don't think that I feel bad about this? That I feel horrible? Are you just trying to make me feel even guiltier than I already am? Because Finn, I am. I'm not even going to join their schools Glee club, the Warblers, because I can't betray you any further. I'm just lucky that you guys sent me to spy, otherwise I wouldn't have found Dalton. They have a zero tolerance bullying policy. And that's what I need, and what McKinley doesn't have." "But, Kurt-""Finn, this conversation is final. I'm transferring to Dalton. And there's nothing you can say or do about it."

Finn sighed, and put his head in his hands. Burt came out of Figgins' office, looking considerably more cheerful than before. He was glad that his son would be safe. "All settled Kurt!" he said. "Ready to go?" "Sure." Kurt said, getting up from the couch. "Coming, Finn?" Burt asked. "Yeah. Sure." Finn said half-heartedly, and followed Kurt and Burt out the door, with the rapidly rising feeling that it was all his (and the New Directions) fault that Kurt transferred.

Kurt was, yet again, nervous, walking through those oak wooden doors, but not to spy, but to have his very first day at Dalton Academy. He was excused from his classes for today, and he was shown to his dorm room by a boy in his year, a blonde boy, Jeff, who he'd be sharing a room with.

"Are you enjoying your first day at Dalton?" Jeff asked Kurt, trying to make conversation as he helped the countertenor unpack his things into their room. "So far, yes. Uh, it's a nice place. Everyone is way nicer than when they were at my old school." "Public school, hey?" He asked Kurt. "Yes." Kurt answered. "Lots of the boys came here from a public school. It's a sort of sanctuary for gay kids." "Are you gay too?" Kurt asked Jeff. "Yeah. Well, technically, I'm bi, but that doesn't exactly stop people from calling you a fairy. I was a little shy when I came here, kind of like you. The Warblers helped me through that though." "Oh." Kurt said, his heart sinking. He really, really wanted to join the Warblers, but he didn't want to betray New Directions. He just didn't have the heart to do it.

"Well, is that everything?" Jeff asked Kurt, looking around the room, trying to find a box that hadn't been unpacked. "Yes, I think so." Kurt answered. "Thank you for helping me, by the way. You didn't have to." "No worries, what are friends for?" Jeff asked. He smiled, said goodbye to Kurt, then left. Kurt smiled. A friend. At McKinley, the New Directions were only his friends because they had to be. Jeff actually _wanted _to be his friend. Dalton was already turning out better than he expected. He lay back on his bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kurt woke up later in the afternoon. He was getting quite bored staying cooped up in his dorm room, so he decided to have a wander around. He grabbed his map of Dalton from inside his bag, and set off down the corridor. He checked his map, and saw the thing that interested him the most: The Theatre. He got his bearings with the map, then walked down some corridors, some rights then lefts, and he was there. He took a deep breath, then walked inside. It was a beautiful place, really, and it was completely empty, except for a piano.

He walked over to it, and sat on the piano bench. He started to play.

Blaine walked out of his last class, French. Ugh, why did the subject have to be so damn confusing? He would worry about that test later, but for now, he would go to Wes' room, and try and steal his French notes. He walked past the theatre, and he heard a beautiful voice singing, accompanied by a piano.

He desperately wanted to in, but he was too scared. He wondered if this beautiful voice was in the Warblers, listening for a little while longer, and finally decideding, no. The Warblers hadn't had a countertenor in over a decade. He then engrossed himself in the song.

_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it's strange,_

_When I try to explain how I feel,_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done._

_You won't believe me, _

_All you see is the girl you once knew,_

_Although she's dressed up, to the night,_

_At sixes and sevens with you._

"_I had to let it happen,_

_I had to change, Couldn't stay all my life down at heel,_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun._

_So I chose freedom, _

_Running around, trying everything new,_

_But nothing impressed me at all,_

_I never expected it too._

_Don't Cry for me Argentina,_

_The truth is I never left you,_

_all through my wild days,_

_my mad existence,_

_I kept my promise, _

_Don't keep your distance."_

Blaine was pretty sure he had stopped breathing for a couple of minutes. The voice was like an angel. With that, the song stopped, and Blaine was reminded of why he had come down here in the first place. He reluctantly left the doorway and headed down to Wes and David's room.

"He sounded like an _angel, _Wes!" Blaine said, pacing back and forth Wes' room. 'Wait, why didn't you go in?" Wes asked Blaine. "I couldn't just go in there, could I?" "Uh, yes you could." Wes said, raising his eyebrow. "You're an IDIOT, Blaine." "Now, honey, that is not the way you talk to your mother!" Blaine said, putting on his best parental voice. "SHUT THE HELL UP, MOM!" Wes shouted back. "Hey, No shouting!" The twins, Evan and Ethan had heard them arguing, and had brought out their Nerf guns. "Oh no." Blaine said. "RUN!" He screamed to Wes. 'Where?" Wes asked. "California, China, wherever you want, just RUN!" And with that, they ran away from the twins with their deadly guns, screaming all the way.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews would be nice! =D and the Twins are from Cp Coulter's **_**Dalton**_**. **

**I'll try to update again as soon as I can! Bye!**

**~Thenumberonefemalediva!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *peeks out of her hidey hole* Umm... I'm **_**really**_** sorry, guys... D: I've been having some... Problems lately. I keep trying to get around to it, and then things distract me. **

**But, on a lighter note, I have Twitter and Tumblr! *flails*... *cough* Um... Message me if you wanna hang out with me on either of those sites! :D**

**This is a kind of short filler-y chapter; ideas..? I don't have 'em at the moment... I had the whole story planned out in my writing book... Which I lost. *facepalm***

**Also, this is un beta-ed, so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes! :P**

**Anyway, onwards with the story!**

**Cinnamone xoxo**

"So, how's my boo? Enjoying Dalton?" Kurt cradled the phone closer to his ear as he flopped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "The classes are definitely more challenging, and everyone's insanely nice to me. What's not to like, Cedes?"

Mercedes' voice travelled out of the speaker of his phone. "That's good, Kurt. I miss you though, are you sure you can't come back?" Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow. "To what, Mercedes? The torments? The violence? Being scared for my _life_ every day? I'm sorry, but no." He said, slightly exasperated.

Mercedes sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. Listen, I have to go now, but I'm going shopping with the girls next weekend, want to come?" Kurt smiled slightly. "Sounds good, I'd love to. Bye babe." "Bye, boo."

Kurt put his phone down on his bedside table, stretching his limbs out. At that moment, Jeff walked in, throwing his satchel onto his own bed. "Hey Kurt," He said cheerfully, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "Hey Jeff. Who're you texting?" He asked the boy. Jeff smiled dreamily. "My boyfriend Nick. You probably don't know him, but you should join the Warblers, he's in it too!" Kurt grimaced. "I need to try and keep up with the schoolwork first, sorry Jeff."

Jeff smiled. "That's okay. Hey, I'll be back in a while, alright?" And with that, he left; leaving Kurt to work on all the impending catch up work the teachers had given him, which included a notoriously long ten page essay. The brunette boy looked at the stacks of papers, then to the door. Just one more song in the theatre wouldn't hurt, would it?

Blaine walked out of his last class to see Jeff, heading to the courtyard and smiling down at his phone. "Hi Jeff," Blaine greeted him, walking beside him. "Isn't your dorm the other way? Oh- wait- you're going to see your _Nickles_, aren't you?" Blaine teased. "He's not my Nickles. He's my _Nicky_." Blaine snorted. "Okay then, Jeff, like that makes any difference at all..." "Shut up," Jeff said, elbowing the shorter boy playfully.

"Okay then, what're you doing?" Blaine shrugged. "Just finished class, I might study for a bit, stop The Twins from burning the school down... The usual." Jeff chuckled. "Naturally. Hey, you know what? You should meet my new roomie, Kurt. He's single _and_ gay." The blonde boy winked and continued walking, leaving a very confused Blaine in his wake.

The short boy shook his head slightly then shrugged again, starting to walk back to his dorm room. He was stopped in his tracks again, though, when he passed by the theatre and heard a voice, a lovely angelic voice. _The same voice from yesterday_, he thought. Hesitantly, despite his previous fears, he sneaked silently into the theatre, sitting up the back so the voice-it _was_ a boy- wouldn't see him.

He furrowed his eyebrows for a second, trying to figure out what the boy was singing, before realising, his jaw dropping. _No way_.

Kurt grinned down at the piano which his satchel rested on, resisting the urge to actually preen. He was going straight for the high note, and this time, he didn't have to sabotage the competition- not that there even was any.

_It's time to try Defying Gravity, _

_And you won't bring me down,_

_Bring me down,_

_Ohhh..._

He held the last note for a couple of seconds before clapping to himself a little, closing his eyes and imagining he was performing in front of the Glee club, Rachel telling him that he was flawless, Mr Shuester telling him he was the new lead singer, the _applause_- Kurt snapped his eyes open as he _actually heard_ applause coming from the back of the theatre. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the approaching figure. "Who's there?" He called out nervously.

The figure held up his hands in surrender, saying soothingly: "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you..." That apparently had the opposite effect, Kurt's eyes widening almost comically and dashing out of the room like a mad man.

As he ran, he thought he had forgotten something, but his mind was racing too fast to remember...

Blaine cursed extremely un-dapperly, kicking a chair half heartedly. "Dammit!" Wes was actually going to kill him. The Warblers hadn't had a countertenor in years. Wes was going to yell at him, then bludgeon Blaine to death with his _stupid_ gavel.

He had startled the poor boy, probably a new transfer. He looked back onto the stage, half hoping that the both angelic sounding and looking boy had come back, but all he saw was the piano and... A satchel?

He approached the bag curiously, torn between respecting the owners' privacy and just giving it to the office and opening it, seeing who it belonged to and hopefully discovering who the mystery boy was.

Should he...?

**A/N: Mwa ha ha! *insert evil laugh* Cliff hanger! What shall happen to our favourite couple? Stay until next chapter and you just might find out... :D I'll hopefully update in the next two weeks! Bye!**

**Cinniexoxo**


End file.
